


For the Body and Soul

by NeonBob



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Dwobbit Frodo Baggins, Dwobbits, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBob/pseuds/NeonBob
Summary: For Hobbits, cooking is an expression of love and affection. However, for a certain dwobbit, it's also a source of slight turmoil. So, a certain hobbit must instruct this dwobbit on the ancient practice of pizza-making. Literally, just fluff, and angst, if you really squint. But mostly fluff.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	For the Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a 15 minute writing challenge. But it instead took me 2 and a half hours. Oops, live and learn, I guess. Also, everyone is slightly OOC. Oopsie poopsie, yet again.

“Just like that,” Bilbo said reassuringly, as he stood behind Frodo, with his hands over Frodo’s, stabilizing him as they put the pizza dough into the oven. 

“Daddy, do you think that Papa will like the pizza?” the little dwobbit said, as Bilbo knelt to Frodo’s level. He took a single hand, and lightly dusted off Frodo’s t-shirt covered in flour. 

“Why would you ask such a question?” Frodo fidgeted as his father started to clean off his shirt.  


“Well, I remember that one time we tried to make cupcakes for Papa, and he just groaned and said ‘Later’,” Frodo looked down-trodden and in the muck. Bilbo got off his knees and onto his feet.  
He dusted off his pants and began to say “Oh little one, I think your Papa wasn’t in a good mood when he said that.” Bilbo pulled Frodo close to his chest and pinched his baby fat cheeks gently.

  


Frodo turned his head away to face the ground, face even more downcast than the past moments. Bilbo gently began to say “Frodo, my darling, think back to that day. What was Papa doing before you asked him to try our cupcakes?” Frodo closed his eyes and buried his face in his father's soft cotton shirt. He tried to remember that day, but all he remembered was how he felt upset, and how he had hidden underneath his bed until Daddy and Fili had come to get him out. Frodo whined from the hobbit’s stomach. “Try to think a little longer, darling,” the hobbit said, smoothing the young dwobbit’s hair down. Frodo tried once again, this time, thinking deeper.

  


He remembered that Papa and Daddy had talked about losing some of the inventory, and one of Papa’s employees had quit. Frodo relayed this memory to his Daddy, who said “And how do you think that made him feel?”  
“Not very nice…” Frodo said, pensively. Frodo nodded and smiled down at him. Bilbo pressed a light kiss to the dwobbit’s curls and pulled away from him. “What do you say we check on the pizza?” Frodo nodded.  
Bilbo grabbed the pizza peel off of the marble countertop and took the pizza out of the oven. Frodo sniffed the air, and smelt the pepperoni and cilantro. As Bilbo set the pizza on the counter, Frodo began to reach for it.  
“No you don’t, young man,” Bilbo said suddenly, swatting his hands away “, we need to let it cool down and wait for your Papa to get home.” Frodo sighed and began to walk to the living room to watch TV. Bilbo followed him, and went to the baby’s crib, rocking it slowly, and checking their diaper.

  
Not long later, two dwarfs walked through the door, “Fili! Papa!” Frodo screeched and ran toward them. Fili caught Frodo in arms, right as Frodo wrapped his arms around his cousin’s neck. Fili squeezed his cousin gently and lowered him to the ground. “How are you, cousin?” Fili asked, setting his hands on Frodo’s shoulder. As Frodo rambled, Thorin sneaked by them and greeted Bilbo with a chaste kiss on his forehead.

  


“Hello, Mr. Baggins-Oakenshield. And how are you today?” he said in a hushed tone. Bilbo disregarded the question, and instead replied with “Frodo made a pizza for you today.”

  


“Oh, did he now?” he mused.  
“Mhmm, and I think now would be a good time try some of the pizza.”  


Bilbo moved back from his husband, to see his son and his cousin having a conversation with lots of flailing and hand-waving on Frodo’s part. Bilbo let a little smile out and gently shook his head. Thorin had taken the baby in his arms and began to rock him, as Bilbo began to slice the large pizza into sixteenths.

  


Bilbo then yelled, “Boys, pizza is ready!” It wasn’t long until Bilbo heard the clopping of large dwobbit feet, and two dwarven ones too. It didn’t take long for Fili to take a slice of pizza, and shove the entire thing in his mouth.  
“Gods, Uncle! This is simply divine!” the dwarf said, through a mouthful of foods. Bilbo chuckled and helped Frodo wash his hands in the nearby sinks. Thorin walked in the room, with a baby in his arms, bouncing them slightly. Frodo dried his hands off and hesitantly glanced back to his dad. Bilbo sensed the reluctance and pushed Frodo gently toward his papa.

  


As Frodo was in front of his father, he lifted up his head to look at his papa in his eyes. “Well, hello zubdabudê, and what can I do for you?” he said gently. Frodo looked at the ground, and scuffed the hardwood floor gently, and squeaked a “Do you wanna try the pizza?”.

  


Thorin readjusted his hold on the baby, to shift them to hold them with one arm, and nodded gently. He walked toward the pizza and grabbed a slice, and blew it carefully. Frodo tensely watched as his papa tried to eat the pizza. After a few moments of chewing, Thorin nodded slowly again. “This is very good, mabannamûn. Nice job!” Frodo’s downcast turned upward, and he ran to his Papa, who stooped down, to give Frodo and light hug, making sure to turn the baby out of the way.

  


“Yeah, it's really good!” Fili said, through a mouth full of pizza. Bilbo grinned and shook his head. “Fili, save some for the rest of us, please!” Frodo felt ecstatic, and ran to his daddy, telling him what his papa had said. Bilbo pulled Frodo into a hug, and give Thorin a thumbs up from behind Frodo’s back. Thorin gave him a thumbs up, with another slice in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> zubdabudê: my tiny lord  
> mabannamûn: he who continues to become more handsome  
> Both of these words come from TheDwarrowScholar on Tumblr(https://thedwarrowscholar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
